Program service providers, such as television service providers, deliver programs to their customers using different types of channels (e.g., Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) channels, Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) channels, etc.). Managing the assignment of programs to channels, in view of, among other things, available network resources, optimization considerations, and channel requirements, can cause program service providers to expend countless man hours.